Ópera pasional en pianoforte con pizca de razón
by Alexs R
Summary: Para conocerlas hay que recorrerlas, es indispesable no sentir temor. Para enamorarlas, nada de halagarlas ¡que flor tan bonita creo que me desmayo! [Las suculentas] Lo que hay entre tu y yo. [AxM]


**Ópera pasional en pianoforte con una pizca de razón**

**---------------------------------------------------**

- "Te amo"

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de su acompañante en susurros, al menos, lo único que él le permitió decir.

Estaban en su habitación, besándose en medio de la penumbra como lo solían hacer últimamente. Frente a la cama, abrazándose, explorando con sus manos el cuerpo del otro.

De pronto, el mágico momento se rompió delicadamente cual pétalo de rosa, dejando al reloj reempezar su carrera. Ella retiró sus manos de la morena espalda y se encaminó al baño.

El otro, continuó en su posición, decepcionado por aquel final, y con su mirada la siguió en su recorrido.

Ella fijó su mirada en el espejo, vió sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus cabellos revueltos y algunos caídos en su rostro. Abrió la llave de agua con sus delicadas manos de porcelana y tomando un poco del abundante líquido se mojó su cara y salió…

Él estaba esperándola, ella se aproximó y tomó su máscara, la cual estaba sobre la cama.

- "Adiós" – dijo ella mientras trataba de colocarse aquel objeto que cubría, por lo general,su rostro japonés.

Y sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mas, la mano de aquel al sujetar su brazo, la hizo virar para quedar frente a frente.

Con sus manos recorrió su espalda, falto de suavidad al abrazarla, sus labios se colocaron convenientemente en su cuello rozándolo y haciéndola erizar desde el hipocentro hasta los extremos de su cuerpo. Al sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos, cual villano se dirigió hacia su oreja para hacerla sentir culpable de dejarlo en solitario estado.

- "Aioria…" – dijo, presa por la tentación.

- "No te vayas…" – susurró en su oído como respuesta.

Después de aquel breve diálogo, volvió a buscar su cuello y allí se quedó unos segundos más…

Ella se vió despojada de su máscara nuevamente por las manos de aquel que había entrado en su adolescente corazón, sus labios volvían a ser poseídos por él y su cuerpo entero se encontraba amenazado. Fue lentamente sentada en aquel lecho que una vez fue casi el testigo de su fusión. Él se mantenía de pie frente a ella acariciando su rostro…

Estaban allí, acariciándose espaldas, hombros, pectoral, cuellos, cinturas y rostros, uno junto al otro en la cuna de los sueños, envueltos en una pasión creciente que continuó hasta…

Cuando el sol en su cumbre estaba, fue cuando lo visitó su hermano, aquel que había sido asesinado por una supuesta traición que resultó ser una farsa inventada por un dios ridículo de importancia muy poca. Aquel vio al pequeño y como es de imaginarse lo saludo, notando una extraña modorra en él.

- "Parece que no dormiste nada."

- "Puede decirse que sí." – respondió sonriendo.

Pero no era una sonrisa que le estuviera dedicando a alguien, era una sonrisa para sí.

- "Entiendo. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije la otra noche." – antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo, el guardián de Sagitario se había retirado.

Aquel que se encontraba solo, empezó a evocar sus recuerdos...

Se encontraban frente a frente, compartiendo sus caricias, mostrándose sin ningún maquillaje los sentimientos, explorando y experimentando, apenas un poco.

- "Te quitaré la máscara" – susurró, el león a su amiga en su oído estremeciéndola.

Su mano se deslizaba por su brazo, luego llegó a su cuello atravesando su hombro, finalmente, tocó la máscara en la barbilla, y observándola atentamente, se decidió por retirarla. Deseaba besarla...

De pronto, rompiendo la burbuja mística, apareció Aioros siendo mirado por aquellos atónitamente.

- "¡Aioros!" – exclamó el menor de los hermanos.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, avergonzados y molestos, esto último era el sentimiento que más invadía a Aioria.

- "Marín, si quieres a mi hermano, no te quites la máscara." – dijo el joven a la guardiana de el águila celeste. – "Si lo haces tendrás que matarlo y no creo que puedas hacerlo a menos que él te lo permita y créeme que yo no lo permitiré."

- "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" – respondió confundido su hermano al ver como ataca verbalmente a su pareja.

- "Recuerda las reglas Aioria. Querer no es suficiente como para que una caballero femenino muestre su rostro ante un hombre." – diciéndole estas últimas palabras a la joven de rojizos cabellos.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Aioria y su hermano se miraban fijamente uno al otro con miradas retadoras, mientras que Marín con su rostro oculto tras la máscara, mantenía la cabeza inclinada.

- "Marín, hablamos mañana." – fueron las palabras que su acompañante le dirigió suavemente y ésta en medio de tanta vergüenza se retiró final y fugazmente.

Apenas su cosmos se dejó de sentir, los que quedaban en la habitación salieron de la misma para reempezar una nueva batalla.

- "¿Por qué te entrometes en mi vida¡Esta no es la primera vez que te metes en algo de mi relación con Marín!"

- "Sé lo que tú y ella pretendían hacer y me da igual que lo hagan, pero el que se quite la máscara es un peligro para tu vida, es imprudente y hasta raya en la estupidez." – respondió el aludido enfurecido mirando su orbes verduscas.

- "¿Por qué te molesta tanto el que yo le haya querido quitarle su máscara ¡Ella me ama y yo también la amo!" - preguntó, encolerizado el menor, el cual le devolvía una mirada retadora al que había sido por muchos años su guía.

El rostro de Aioros se quedó atónito, parecía hasta enajenado, ni siquiera parpadeó un segundo.

Tragó un poco de saliva y miró fijamente a su hermano, al cual quería y no era para menos, ya que este era su única familia sanguínea.

- "¿Amor? Aioria creí que razonabas mejor que eso ¿Es eso amor¿Cómo puedes asegurar que lo que sientes por ella es amor y no sólo algo pasajero¡Apenas tienes 20 años!"

- "¡Porque ella y yo… ella y yo íbamos… íbamos a!"

- "¿Sólo por eso? Eso no prueba nada Aioria, sólo muestra que se tienen tal vez un cariño" – interrumpió su hermano, resaltando las cuatro últimas palabras de su frase.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que su hermano sólo había querido lo mejor para él, y aun cuando habían peleado esa noche, estaba enormemente agradecido porque si Aioros no se hubiera entrometido, jamás habría pensado en y cuestionado el amor que él y Marín sentían.

El manto nocturno cayó rápidamente en la región sin pensar en los perdidos, los cuales ahora serían presa del miedo y la angustia al notar que la platinada luna era ocultada por las negras y esponjosas nubes viajeras mundanas.

Subía las escalinatas que llevaban hacía la casa donde regía su querido gatico. Pensaba en lo acontecido el día anterior, recordaba el contacto de esos dedos, tan gentiles, que tanto se habían aferrado a su piel nívea.

Mientras se iba acercando al lugar destinado, pudo visualizar a una persona sentada justo en la entrada de la casa de Leo. ¡Era él! Su amado, tan varonilmente sentado mirando hacia el horizonte en donde apenas se podía distinguir el matiz rojizo naranja.

Se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó delicadamente como solía hacerlo por la espalda, mientras su cara buscaba refugió entre su hombro y su firme cuello, el cual había besado incontables veces.

Él giró hacia ella pasando su fuerte brazo por su espalda hasta rodearla y poder acercarla a él y justo en ese momento el tiempo volvió a detenerse para permitirles un beso…

**FIN**

**---------------------------------------------------  
**

**Comentario del Autor:**

¡Hola! Tiempo sin escribir. Sólo espero que te haya gustado, cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme y pues ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios,** críticas**, sugerencias, lo que desees dejar en el review, lo agradezco te antemano.

Atentamente,

Amboise R.

"Todas las pasiones son buenas mientras uno es dueño de ellas, y todas son malas cuando nos esclavizan."

Jean Jacques Rousseau


End file.
